The contractor will provide the chemical environmental assay analysis services for the NICHD[unreadable]s Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research for the Longitudinal Investigation of Fertility and the Environment (LIFE) study of the analyses collected during the performance of the LIFE clinical trial. The contractor will provide analyses, of banked biospecimens, for NICHD[unreadable]s Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research studies of a spectrum of health effects in men, women and children that rely upon quantification of concentrations in de-identified biologic specimens, such as blood, urine, adipose tissue, follicular or seminal fluids. A variety of banked specimens will be analyzed for individual concentrations of both persistent and non-persistent environmental chemicals including those compounds that may disrupt endocrine pathways